<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Tales [Twisted Wonderland Short Stories] by Ceriseblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320359">Twisted Tales [Twisted Wonderland Short Stories]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriseblossom/pseuds/Ceriseblossom'>Ceriseblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azul needs a hug, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eels are hot, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I am bad with tags, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Twins, Violence, Wholesome, friendship?, merfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriseblossom/pseuds/Ceriseblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Twisted Wonderland One-Shots and Short Stories that are not really connected to each other.<br/>A mixed bag of stories, some fluffy, some violent, maybe will add NSFW later too, not sure yet, will put warnings before every one in the notes. </p><p>(Expect a lot of Octavinelle storys in this house we love some fish)<br/>(I am not known for uploading regularly, will just add stories when I have time and inspiration)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Matching Earrings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Leech twins remember how they got their precious earrings, a nostalgic childhood memory.</p><p>//Some Violence and Blood (not very graphically, but it is there)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surely, merfolk developed further than their ancestors that were simple animals, driven by their simple instincts and urge to survive. Species mixed up, evolution even made some of them more humanoid. Especially well known from every fairy tale were beautiful mermaids, like the little mermaid from the old fairy tail, well known in the Coral Sea and even on land. While mermaids like the tales describe them surely existed, there lied a wide variety of different species under the sea. But deep down in every creature, still lies a primitive nature.<br/>
Moray eels are known as hunters, carnivores that either go after the weak and chase them or lure them into a dangerous spot to ambush their prey. It is no surprise that the Leech Twins are no exception to that simple rule of nature. While Floyd preferred the playful chase, seeing the fear in the preys eyes was thrilling, every part of his body filled with ecstasy, Jade always was the one for cruel treacherous techniques.<br/>
It is unknown whatever breed and species they truly belong to. One could just guess the mix of different creatures. But one thing was certain: On their own, the twins were respected, As a duo, they were feared.</p><p>But it wasn't always like this. In the Coral Sea there is always a bigger fish waiting, so they say. Even with their intimidating silhouette, that makes their prey shiver in terror, they weren't on top of the food chain. There was no need to be for them to be either. The towns and kingdoms in the ocean were civilized places after all and against little mockeries they were more than capable of defending themselves.<br/>
Young merfolk however, tend to fight more, nothing major, there are no life or death situations, they are still children, just exploring their nature, some scratches, bite marks here and there.<br/>
Children are stupid, naive, the heritage doesn't matter, most of them are, they just don't know any better and so did a foolish Sturgeon child.</p><p>Jade and Floyd think back to that nostalgic day, the day, they got their precious earrings. When Azul asked them about the shimmery blue accessories, the Twins agreed on just telling the harmless truth. That it was a prize handed over after a fight, nothing bloody, nothing to worry about, just what young merfolk would do.<br/>
In reality, only they knew the true story. </p><p>It was right before middle school, the ceremony for the new students. Children that already attended the school, prepared a little festival for the new students, showing them around, celebrating, playing games, enjoying some classic food, the typical activities of school festivals.<br/>
The two moray eels not leaving the others side, as children, they were even closer, swimming together, their tails sometimes intertwined for the few seconds they stood still. The sparkles in their eyes when they looked at each other, like they didn't need anyone else.<br/>
As Moray Eels, it wasn't easy to find friends. Other Merfolk around them were usually seen as prey to eels, carnivores were seen in a bad light. The tale of the great sea witch was not in their favor either. It was rumored that the sea witch was accompanied by a pair of sinister moray eels, so people feared them. They couldn't be trusted, the prejudices was enormously. But they never cared, they swim happily together, ignoring other children and the others avoid them. </p><p>Floyd smiled widely, seeing all these different creatures, the different shades, vibrant colors of their scales and skin. The sheer variety made him curious, excited. His tail swinging quickly while he swims around to explore and watch all the other students. Jade, never leaving him out of his sight, closely following his twin.<br/>
Lost in his curiosity and thoughts, he bumped into another child, a young sturgeon boy, a rare creature indeed, even more extraordinary in a humanoid form. From the looks of it, he must be older than the twins, maybe 2-3 years, which were a lot for those young years. His scales were beautiful, a glimmering shade of cerulean blue.<br/>
"Hey, what are you thinking? Don't you have eyes?" the sturgeon shouts, outraged. Floyd turning his head to the older student, his smile as wide as always, not hiding his razor sharp teeth that easily could pierce through the soft skin of most young merfolk. "Eh~ Something wrong?" Floyd says, a tone of innocents in his voice, he knows no guilt.<br/>
"Are you stupid? Bumping into me and giving me a stupid smile? As a moray eel, shouldn't you be in a cave and wait to kill some innocent people?  We don't need dumb carnivores in this school anyways, they are just an unnecessary threat!" </p><p>Something inside Floyd clicked, his smile, twisting into a feral expression. His sudden and quick mood swings were always a part of him, making him unpredictable. "You wanna pick a fight?" It wasn't really a question more a warning. By now his dear brother caught up with him, swirling behind the sturgeon, smiling at his brother, their eyes enlighten with a spark.<br/>
Naive as children are the sturgeon snorted: "If that's what you're here for! Bring it on! I have no problem putting up with two enemies to protect my friends from scoundrels like you. "<br/>
The twins chuckled, not leaving the other one out of their sight. It was admirable how confident that fellow stranger was and it seemed like a fun activity to spend some time with him. Jade leaned over the shoulder of the kid: "If we win, we want to keep a few of your colorful scales, if you win, we will search for another school." he whispered into the sturgeons' ear, that was so sure he would win anyways, that he didn't even listen, simply agreeing to the proposal.  </p><p>A fire, a deep instinct of the predators got ignited inside the twins, their yellow orbs showing a lust for blood. Nothing you can blame them for, it was just in their nature to enjoy a hunt, a chase for prey.<br/>
"He~ Alrighty, we will give you a few seconds to swim away, gain distance, think of a plan." Floyd said, cheerfully before he turned his back to the prey animal. With the words of his brother, Jade pushed the sturgeon away, giving him a small scratch with his nails. Moray eels had no claws of course, but with enough pressure put on his normal fingernails, it was enough to leave a tiny wound. So meaningless, the bone fish seemed to not even realize.  </p><p>The twins waited patiently, there was no need to hurry after all, after 30 seconds passed, both of them swam into the direction they saw the Sturgeon disappear. He still must be near school grounds, he couldn't come far in this short time.<br/>
Suddenly, Jade departed from his sibling, there was no need to communicate, they played tag often enough to understand each other's strategies, fully trusting the other. </p><p>After a time, the sturgeon appeared in Floyd's Vision, he was catching up to him quickly. While the bone fish tried to escape, he felt a pressure on his body, something wrapping around his body, another snicker, darker than the one before.  He felt a cold sensation on his shoulder, while he only saw the other predator coming closer to him with any second. His instincts told him to flee immediately, but he couldn't move his tail, he froze completely, shivering at the realization that he underestimated the two moray eels.<br/>
"Heh Jeido~~ Good job."  Floyd squeaked with a high-pitched voice, proud of his brother and his smart ideas. Moray eels were known for their bad eye-sight and while the Leech twins were pretty lucky that something in their genetics seemed to be kind to them, so they still could see enough in everyday life, for long chases it was just inconvenient.<br/>
But Jade knew how to work around that. Their eyes may be bad, but their sense of smelling was exceptionally and blood itself had a strong scent, especially to predators. Leaving the small scratch was just a tool to find the surgeon, no matter how far he would swim away, they would find him.<br/>

"Guess we win." Jade exclaimed, before letting his teeth slowly sink into their preys cheek. Surgeons unfortunately had a hard skin, covered with bone plates on the shoulder and back. A good protection that simply was too much work to get through after a simple "game".<br/>
Floyd laid his fingers under the chin of the prey, pushing it up, revealing the neck, the most sensitive spot. One wrong move and it would be over for their little friend. His tail wrapping around the sturgeon as well, to make sure he wouldn't flee while the brothers enjoyed their earned victory. They wouldn't kill him, just leaving their marks on the new-found toy, to give him a gentle reminder not to mess with them in the future. A torture, much more painful than actual death.<br/>
The sharp teeth making their way through the soft meat, blood mixing in the water of the ocean, dripping of their teeth every time they pulled out, just to bite into another part of the skin again. The surgeon screamed, the corners of his eyes filled with tears, fear mirroring in his eyes, while he helplessly endured the pain. Which just encouraged the two to continue their little reward for winning.</p><p>After what felt like eternity, the pressure on his body lowered, the twins unwrapping their tailes slowly to move away a little. "Heh! Now time for our prize right?" Floyd said, showing his teeth again, still droplets of blood covering some fangs. Jade pushed his nails deep into the scales of the sturgeon, a stinging pain conquering his body once again. Jades own nails started bleeding in the process, while ripping out six of the beautiful blue scales.  His own blood now mixing with his preys. A delightful smell.<br/>
Cruelty knew no limit, he picked the most beautiful and shiny ones, handing three of them to his dear brother, while keeping the other three to himself. Marking their victim even more. Scales would grow again eventually, but for the time, the scars and wounds that covered the poor bone fish would be a torture by itself. </p><p>As if nothing happened, the two twins left and went back to the main festival of the school, admiring the beauty of their new-found treasure. They weren't caring anymore for the surgeon, leaving him and his wounds alone, he would get treatment anyways when he could make it back to school or someone found him, and it wasn't their problem anymore.<br/>
When the two twins arrived at home after quite the eventful first encounter at their new school, they showed their mother the treasure. She praised their beloved sons, what good children they were and decided to make them lucky charms out of their scales, earrings that should always bring them good fortune. One for each of the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winter holidays in Octavinelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Octavinelle Trio is not visiting their families over Christmas. While they tell everyone that they can't visit due to the cold temperatures, all of them know it isn't the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//Warnings:  Self-Hatred (Looking at you Azul)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh aren't you from the Coral Sea, why are you not going home?" the oranged haired Heartslabyul student asked curious. Cater remembered that the three Octavinelle students weren't going home last year as well, and he wondered why.<br/>
"Oh well, we are from the Coral Sea indeed, but our hometown is far in the north. During this time of the year the surface is covered by a glacier." Jade explained calmly. Lies. But they were efficient.<br/>
Land folk was so naive sometimes. The Coral Sea had no glacier covering the surface, it was way too warm there. It was the middle of the ocean, a paradise for most creatures, colorful, flashy, filled to the brim with diversity. All of them could just go and visit their families, nothing would stop them, they only hindrance was their own self.</p><p>Azul sat alone in Mostro Lounge, it was so empty, lifeless in there. Usually around this time of the day, they would start preparing the Lounge first, Floyd would accidentally break glasses, followed by his carefree laughter, sounds that were carved into his brain. Now there was just silence, so uncomfortable it made Azul shiver just a little.<br/>
The twins guaranteed him they would just see off some other students in the mirror chamber and be back soon. But something inside him felt heavy, what if they would decide to leave after all? They seemed to have no problem with just going back anytime again. The twins loved their merform after all, their long tails, the slim tall figure, their fins and deep sea green colors. The thick skin that was so much more sturdy than fragile human skin.<br/>
Oh, how he envied their confidence with themselves. The two seemed so free of any self-doubt. There was no reason for them to be afraid nor uncomfortable, they had each other after all. No matter what others said, even when the world would turn against them, they would always have their other half. </p><p>Azul however, was just a dumb little octopus, not strong, not fast, sure eight arms may be better than two, but counting all the disadvantages, nothing was really worth the pain. From a very young age on, other merfolk poked fun at him for his appearance, the clumsy chubby octopus, bullying was common in his life.  He hated his form, no, he hated himself.<br/>
He fought for this human form, taught himself the art of magic, studied hard to prove that he was worth something, useful for something, to taste how it must feel to be in the position of power for once. In this school, he felt powerful, like he finally achieved something and when it meant to push his past self away, he would do so. There was no way that he would go back to the ocean, the weak person he despised, it took him long enough to get out there, why would he go back to it again on his own, what reason was there for him? </p><p>Well, family was a reason. But Azul couldn't bring himself to care much for them. He was an adopted child, which made him stood out even more in all the wrong ways. He was so different, so dark-colored, it was clear he didn't belong in the bright colorful Coral Sea.  While his foster parents were kindhearted people, they were busy and naive in a sense. They were the owners of a famous restaurant under the sea and so, there was little time they could spend with Azul.<br/>
He learned how to take care for himself without bothering his parents that were so different from him. They simply couldn't emphasize, relate to the horrors the young octopus faced on the daily. How should they? They were colorful merfolk, beautiful and kind, loved by the people in the town, the exact opposite of their child. When his mother caught Azul crying in his room once, she was baffled with a lack of understanding. She couldn't understand the problems her boy had going, too blind to see the roots of it all. Children could be cruel, but she was not paying enough attention, so Azul decided to keep his feelings for himself, isolating himself more and more from other creatures. </p><p>Even in this regard, the Leech twins were ahead of him, while there were a good amount of shady rumors surrounding their family back in their hometown, their parents cared for them, more than Azul could imagine. At least twice a week, mail for them arrived at the Octavinelle Dorm from their parents, checking on their well-being, if their dear children were in need of anything. When their birthday was around the corner, they sent presents for them and sometimes the twins sent things from the land down to them. A deep family bound.  </p><p>So Azul was shocked when the Twins announced they wouldn't leave for Christmas. It was unbelievable for him, why would they sit out such an event? The perfect opportunity for them to enjoy some time under the sea, messing around like in the old days, getting nostalgic at the family gatherings while telling old stories about their childhood. </p><p>He remembered the evening they all decided for the first time not to leave over winter holidays. It was a simple evening in the Lounge, just the three of them, when they still were first year students of Night Raven College. However, the closer the holidays came and plans for family visits came up, the moray eels realized how their partner changed, he became more nervous, tensed up easily whenever someone brought up the topic.<br/>
While Azul always tried his hardest to suppress and hide his feelings, Jade knew his sore spots. He was sometimes able to read his friend and dorm leader like an open book. He noticed the mirrors in Azuls private room that were covered with blankets and other large pieces of fabric. They revealed a persons true self and the silver haired boy couldn't bare seeing this vision of himself anymore. Of course, Jade could use this information to turn against Azul, but doing so without any challenge was boring and the twins enjoyed the company of Azul, it was entertainment for them.</p><p>"Oh Azul? You are not preparing for travelling back home? You are usually so well organized." "Yeah, it's not like you at all." The two brothers said, while Azul was just sitting there, lost in thought gazing at the shell shaped lamp on the table. He was already making up plans and excuses for not being able to go. Going through all the options to avoid a trip to the Coral Sea. But the direct confrontation still caught him off-guard. Only the thought of turning back into his merform made him sick,  his chest felt so heavy, his hands even started shaking a little. A voice inside his head screamed at him to calm down, showing his fear in this very moment was putting himself on a silver platter for the twins. </p><p>As predators, Jade and Floyd were more than capable of sensing fear from prey, it was all up to instincts. They wouldn't let Azul off the hook now, they were intrigued by his reaction that was so out of character from his professional self. Jade took a seat opposite of the table, looking directly in the grayish eyes with a slight turquoise-blue shade mixed in. Floyd placed himself right next to Azul, making sure he wouldn't just stand up and leave, trapping him. "My my Azul, you seem quite nervous. Is something the matter?" Jade continued, a sinister smile covering his lips.</p><p>This very moment meant death for Azul, in a metaphorical sense. He could try to talk himself out of it, which would maybe work if it was only Floyd interrogated him, but he was aware that he couldn't fool Jade. He was too sharp to fall for any of Azuls made up excuses, not after his hands kept shaking while fiddling around with his own fingers. "It is, nothing. I just couldn't find time to pack yet." While trying to justify himself, Azul took some deep breaths, trying to lower his heartbeat. Because he was sure the quick and loud pounding in his chest, was something both twins already had recognized and if not, good for him.  </p><p>"Eh~ But nothing's going on here? You don't seem very busy." Floyd pointed out, carefree as always. "Seems like you are hiding something from us. How cruel of you to keep secrets behind our backs." They really played their false disappointment well, a little too good for Azuls taste, nothing he wasn't used to but uncomfortable nonetheless.<br/>
Floyd leaned closer to Azul, hearing how is heart raced, skipping beats a few times, which made Floyd chuckle, soon breaking out in complete laughter: "Hahaha. Azul are you scared?" he asked under his loud laugh. </p><p>That was the end, Azul had no chance to down-play his fear anymore, he let off a sigh, before explaining briefly how he was not planing on going back to the ocean. He wasn't bothering with unnecessary details or the real reason for his decision, they wouldn't need it and Jade already pieced the puzzle together for himself.<br/>
"Then we should all stay here and take a break" Floyd simply responded after he calmed himself down from his outburst. Azuls body froze, he had expected any reaction from them. That they would start making fun of him, laughing, maybe just comment on him or leave him alone in the lounge but definitely not this response. Skeptically he raised an eyebrow, not believing what he just heard: "Why would you? Aren't you two enjoying visiting our hometown?"<br/>
"Of course we do, but we can visit anytime. We will travel during spring holidays." There was a slight touch of pity for the poor octopus in Jades voice. </p><p>Both twins knew, that it would be too cruel to leave Azul behind for the holidays. Most of the students left over Christmas, he would be alone, and it was too obvious that the isolation and loneliness could easily break Azul, especially when he had no work to do to distract himself from his own miserable feelings. Jade and Floyd couldn't risk on losing such a valuable toy for them due to self-destruction and hatred for himself. Like they always stated. It was entertaining and fun to be around Azul, observing his actions was interesting for them, it would be too bad if he would break down on himself. Of course, the brothers would never say it out loud. They knew how sensitive the topic was for Azul and that he would deny the truth anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Suddendly, Azuls nostalgic thoughts were interrupted when the door to the dorm lounge opend and a loud voice greeted him. Filling Azuls chest with relief, they kept their promise again, not leaving him behind. Jade and Floyd just came back from the mirror chamber, telling Azul who they ran into and what they talked about, how much Floyd enjoyed teasing Riddle right before they left and that he would miss messing around with the other students.<br/>
Even when their behavior towards each other was sometimes more than questionable, threatening in a way, and would make outsiders ask if they really had a good friendship or would strangle each other any second, in those special moments, Azul was more than overwhelmed with joy that he had the twins on his side, even if it would be just temporary. This was promising to be another, usual and relaxing christmas for the Octavinelle Trio, just like the year before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>